


Unloved Characters Get Some Love

by mimikyukyu



Category: Silent Hill
Genre: Multi, Orgy, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimikyukyu/pseuds/mimikyukyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just really like Alex/Elle/Henry/Eileen as a pairing, so I decided to write smut for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unloved Characters Get Some Love

It wasn’t too hard of a strain on their budget to have a nice vacation once a year. Elle, a nurse, Eileen, who got her income from less than noble means, Alex an Army surplus store owner, and Henry, an now fairly popular photographer could all chip in and get a very nice room at a nice mountain resort. They had gotten the same room in the same lodge for close to three years now. Eileen was the first one to suggest their annual vacation to someplace lavish, with Alex quickly seconding. Henry and Elle sighed but followed along and being pleasantly blown away by how well Alex and Eileen had done booking a week long fuck fest.

Elle never got tired of walking through the door to the mahogany half-paneled walls, the rest being dark green wallpaper with gold crosshatching designs. She went straight to the polished, dark wooden bed. The sheets were a dark olive green and felt so soft, like they would slip out of your fingers if you grabbed a corner, though Elle’s personal favorite feature of the bed was the double sided angora fur blanket. In the corner sat a fireplace that was made out of antique bricks. That was Henry’s favorite because he could get some amazing macros of the grooves and the charred wood. Eileen liked the giant bay windows that overlooked a forest and the balcony that was featured beautiful, intricate stonework. Alex liked the giant clawfoot bathtub that they had managed to retrofit with jets and kept the minimalistic profile a traditional bathtub had. 

The four of them took their keys and almost ran up to their room, which was the penthouse of the resort they were staying at. Eileen impatiently tapped her foot when the elevator was too slow for her liking. Elle kept a hand on her girlfriend’s arm and rubbed it gently. When the elevator finally dinged and opened they went straight to their usual door and swiped the key. Eileen bursting in first and throwing her bags in the closet next to the door, Alex was next, his bags went the same way as Eileen’s and he made a line to the bed, ready to sleep on what he was sure was the most comfortable bed he’d ever slept on in his whole life. Elle and Henry, being the slower of the two, walked in and arranged the messy suitcases, then went off to their partners. 

Henry flopped down on the bed next to Alex and hugged his boyfriend, exhausted from the drive and sympathy blowjob Alex had given him in the back of the car. The soldier returned the favor and pressed his face into Henry’s neck, nuzzling him and getting an appreciative squeeze from the older man. Eileen pulled Elle off of her and the two crawled onto the bed, looking at how tired Henry was and how peaceful Alex was. Eileen kissed Henry’s exposed cheek and Alex cleared his throat. Eileen rolled her eyes and kissed him too, giggling at his childishness. Elle chose her place beside Henry, grabbing Alex’s hand and entwining it over Henry’s hip. Eileen did the same with Henry’s and rested them on Elle’s side. 

Elle had moved away from Henry to face Eileeninto her girlfriend’s chest, loving the feel of Eileen’s familiar silky bra and savoring the scent of her perfume. Eileen kept her hand gently brushing along Elle’s back, knowing the other woman’s back was very sensitive. Alex motioned Henry to stop kissing him, and pointed to Elle, oblivious to what was being conspired. Henry blushed and nodded, poking Eileen and point to Alex, who mouthed “Keep her there”. Eileen grinned, knowing what Alex was planning as he got off the bed and went to his girlfriend’s black bag, pulling out a vibrator. Henry, feeling alone, moved to rest his hands on Elle’s back and neck, starting to move and touch everywhere Eileen was missing. 

Then she was flipped on her back, Henry holding her arms and Alex sitting in between her legs. He handed Eileen the vibrator and she straddled her girlfriend’s stomach, ignoring her cries. Elle knew what was coming next and as much as she wanted it she wasn’t going to let Alex or Eileen get the immediate satisfaction of hearing her beg for it. 

Alex moved out of the way of her legs and let her put them together before he tugged off her panties. Eileen grabbed them from him and placed them on her thigh. She waited for Alex to spread Elle’s legs, touching the tops of her legs and pelvis gently, teasingly. As Elle’s cries and complaints got louder, Henry nuzzled her neck and kissed her, tongue silencing her pleas, turning them into quiet moans. Alex opened her legs, further this time and Eileen turned on the toy, teasing her girlfriend while Alex licked the inside of her thighs, trailing up to tease her clit, hitting the vibrator and flicking his tongue down, shallowly going inside of her at points and pleasuring her even more.

And Elle was making her pleasure apparent, almost breaking out of Henry’s grip on her arms and taking turns moaning her lovers’ names. Alex occasionally looked up to watch his girlfriend’s face, resting his chin on Eileen’s thigh and grinning, fingers furiously working inside of her to make up for the absence of his mouth. 

Elle was quickly reaching her climax and it wasn’t long before her hips shuddered and bucked involuntarily, slow waves of pleasure were coursing through her body and she could barely comprehend Alex kissing and fingering her or Eileen beginning to ride her hips. Only the insane amount of pleasure washing out very other feeling in her body as she choked out her girlfriend’s name remained in her body as she whimpered and moaned, barely registering Alex licking up the rest of her cum and Henry kissing and touching her neck as he kept her arms locked tight.

Eileen switched the toy off and got off the smaller blonde beneath her, who was shaking furiously, not quite finished basking in the afterglow. Alex scooped her up and slowly started to pet her sides. Elle sighed and nuzzled his neck, motioning for the other two to come and join in. Eileen crawled over to lightly kiss Elle’s ignored breasts, earning her a few soft noises from the shaking woman. Henry stayed where he was, letting Elle rest her legs on his lap, kissing her neck and running his hand down her stomach. 

“Smoke break.” Elle murmured as she wriggled her panties back on and grabbed a jacket. Alex perked up and followed her out to the balcony, grabbing the lighter and pack of cigarettes. Eileen made a face and threw a blanket over Henry and her. He smiled and let her rest her head on his chest, waiting for his boyfriend to come back inside.


End file.
